hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'apono (episode)
Ho'apono (Accept) is the 7th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Steve must rely on his SEAL skills to defuse a hostage situation when a Navy SEAL who's on the run for murder takes refuge aboard the U.S.S. Missouri. Plot Former Navy SEAL Graham Wilson who is on the run from Honolulu Police Department officers takes refuge on the U.S.S. Missouri. Wilson also claims some tourists as hostages and using them as leverage, gives the authorities four hours to do so. ## With time of the essence, Laura Hills, Governor Patricia Jameson's assistant assigns the case to the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, the team's leader decides to sneak onto the ship while Detective Danny Williams, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua attempt to find out what happened. Steve gets onto the ship and enlists the help of Ed McKay, a retired sailor who had previously served with McGarrett's grandfather on the U.S.S. Arizona during the attack on Pearl Harbor. While Kono is looking after Wilson's stepdaughter, Lily Wilson, the young girl is kidnapped in broad daylight. As such, the investigation changes with saving the girl becoming top priority. H-50 discover that Lily Wilson's biological father is the one who killed Wilson's wife and who also organized the kidnapping. Danny, Chin and Kono are successful in stopping the plane from taking off and as Danny and Chin arrest the men on board, Kono takes Lily to safety. On the ship, Steve stops SWAT officers from the HPD from killing Wilson, resulting in the siege ending peacefully. Wilson is later reunited with his stepdaughter and although Wilson is cleared for his wife's death, Wilson faces charges for hostage-taking. Notes *Laura Hills, Governor Pat Jameson's assistant is introduced for the first time. *For Steve to make the swim to the Missouri, he places in his waterproof dive bag his sidearm, dive weights, second pair of pants, a gas mask, shirt, laminated paper map of the ship, phone (mentioned but not shown being placed in the bag) and boots. He also has a dive mask. It is assumed that everything but the map of the ship was already available in the car - a go bag and swim gear maybe. *Steve uses the appropriate nick name for a boatswain's mate first class - Boats. *Steve tells us he was BUD/S class 203 and introduces us to Master Chief White Quotes Danny Williams: Good Luck Aquaman! Steve McGarrett: Sounds like you're making progress. Danny Williams: Yeah. (looks around) You miss me, don't you? Steve McGarrett: Oh, yeah. I wish you were here, but you don't swim, do you? Danny Williams: I don't swim? I swim very well, actually. I just chose not to. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, yeah, yeah. ' BM1 Ed McKay USN Retired:' You talking to your wife? Steve McGarrett: I'm talking to my partner. Trivia *This episode was dedicated to the memory of James MacArthur, the actor who played Danny Williams in the original Hawaii Five-O series that aired in 1968. MacArthur was originally going to be a guest star but died on October 28th, three days before the episode was due to air. As such, a title card with "In Memoriam James MacArthur 1937-2010 the Original 'Danno'" appeared just before the episode itself began. *Saint Petersburg, the birthplace of Noreen Wilson, the victim, was actually named Leningrad until 1991, well after Noreen had escaped her abusive relationship in 1979, meaning that Chin should've referred to it as Leningrad. Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)